


Wrong But So Right

by BrynjaBloodmire



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynjaBloodmire/pseuds/BrynjaBloodmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouri knows what they did was wrong, but he can make Wolfram happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong But So Right

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair to his little brother. Shouri knew this, but it didn’t stop him. In his arms was a naked sleeping Wolfram. The two of them were suppose to be working on planning Yuri and the green eyed boys wedding. He can’t remember how or why they ended up kissing; honestly he couldn’t even remember who started it. Oh but once it began his memories were vivid. It was a good thing they were at his apartment. Wolfram was loud when his most tender spots were touched.

The blonde had wiggled and squired beneath him, arching his back every time Shouri hit that sweet spot inside him. His green eyes hazy with lust and need, begging and panting Shouri’s name. That had surprised him a bit. Surly if he was not to moan Yuri’s name by ascendant, then he wouldn’t have moaned a name at all. Looking down at the sleeping form he sighed. He hadn’t realized how stunning Wolfram was. Then again his mind refrained from going there because he was Yuri’s fiancé. 

But Yuri didn’t love him; he couldn’t bring himself to hurt the blonde like that. It was high time someone started loving Wolfram and he’d be the one to do it. “Wolfram?”

The boy stretched and opened his eyes tiredly. “What is it? I was quite enjoying sleeping and I’d like to get back to it.” His attitude was cute and annoying all at the same time. Shifting he brought his hand up, letting it fly to crack down onto Wolfram’s left cheek. The blonde just stared at him.

“I love you and I think it’s high time you get out of that going no where relationship.” Wolfram’s eyes grew wide and he curled closer to Shouri, giving his exposed chest a kiss. “Then it’s settled tonight when we go back to my parent’s house I’ll announce that the two of you are no longer engaged. And that we are.” The boy nodded his head quickly an overjoyed smile playing on his lips. Shouri didn’t know if the blonde loved him. Or if he was just happy to get out of a bad situation and into a better one. But it didn’t matter as long as they were both happy. Maybe this was fair for his little brother. All three got what they wanted in the end.


End file.
